


live and breathe.

by RedPaladin465



Series: Twilight Walls: Rokunami Week 2020 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), fairy lights everywhere, flowers and music, j-mac inspired, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPaladin465/pseuds/RedPaladin465
Summary: because you live, girl / my world has everything i need to survive."i wanted to meet you, at least once."[moodboard re: flowers, music, fairy lights and the entire basis of their relationship--Roxas' need for answers and Namine's outstretched hands giving them to him.][Rokunami Week 2020 Day 3 - Flower/Music]
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Twilight Walls: Rokunami Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	live and breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Jesse McCartney playlist for all the inspiration behind this moodboard, especially Because You Live. It was my first Jesse McCartney song when it came out in 2004 and I listened to it nonstop in 6th grade LOL. I got to see him last year when he was in town for his Resolution Tour, and my God. I was floored. Credit also to Better With You, my new jam when it came out lol. 
> 
> Anyway, it just seemed that Because You Live had the perfect Rokunami vibe, a song where someone inspires the singer to keep living and fighting by giving them something no one else can give them, and their world is made better from it. It very much describes Roxas and Namine's relationship where Namine was the only person to tell Roxas the truth, and not only that, she wanted to help him as much as she could even though he had to go back to Sora anyway, even though Namine herself thought they were both resigned to the same fate. Roxas would not have ended up in front of that crystal pod the same way he had in KH2 if it weren't for Namine.
> 
> This is also a very different moodboard than yesterday; where I used all in-game graphics for yesterday's board, today's board is all real photographs, and I actually ended up loving it LOL. Wasn't sure how it was going to turn out, but I hope y'all like it as much as I do :) crediting Jesse for the three frames he's in, and honestly, what else did you expect from a prompt that included music? ;)
> 
> Also forget-me-nots in the middle frame because I'm a sentimental sap. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series // any music or lyrics by Jesse McCartney

[Day 355]

I have to know who I am...

 **I am DONE WITH THIS**.

* * *

_I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately_

_Like…is any of this for real?_

_Or not?_

* * *

i.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
Its the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call

I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

* * *

_A scattered dream that’s like a far-off memory_

_A far-off memory that’s like a scattered dream_

_I want to line the pieces up—yours and mine._

* * *

We will meet again, someday soon.

.

.

.

ii.

Sometimes it's like there's nothing left to lose  
And I don't know what to do  
But I know it's better with you


End file.
